Surprise
by Emma93
Summary: Rocket decades to do something for someone. It takes place between season 1 and 2.


A very specially day had come for one of the Snowkids, however that Snowkid didn't want people to know about it and make a big fuss over it. Therefore, she kept it all under hush-hush, happy to know that only two persons knew about it. However, sometimes things aren't as they seem.

-Mei can I speak with you for a moment? - Rocked slowly approached Mei. After hard day of training, they all pended more time than usual in changing room getting their much-needed shower. The pain they all felt was excruciating Aarch was merciless, the match between Snowkids and Shadows is getting nearer and nearer so they had to step it up. However no one sad anything about not having fun.

-Yeah sure just wait a moment I desperately need a shower, and it looks as if you could use one too.-

-No I need to talk to you now before Tia gets out of the showers. Look I am sorry but did you know her birthday is tomorrow and she doesn't want to do anything about it?-

-Yes, I am aware of it. We share the same room you know.- Rocket didn't have time for this, Tia could get out at any moment and then what would he do, make some lame excuse and run for the hills and after get together with Mei in some dark corner no way. It was now or never.

-Mei I know, now I thought I take her to some nice restaurant all dressed up and then I bring her back to the academy and whala you surprise her. Mei was actually thinking about it herself but she didn't want Tia being mad at her. Their friendship was still a new one and there was no way for her to ruin the only honest friendship she ever had. She was glad that if the blames went she wouldn't be the in the limelight.

-She would probably go ballistic but I need to do this for her. She is always so nice to people, especially me, so there it goes are you in or are you out. -

-Okay but it must be some extremely fancy restaurant because I want her to dress in nice dress and what to do with her hair...- Mei continued talking but Rocket wasn't listening anymore. He had her on board to deal with Tia and he'll do the decorations and order the ice-cream cake, her favorite. In addition, he needed to invite people but how will he do that he wasn't really a people person. Then an idea struck him.

-...she has that flower dress. - Mei didn't even notice she was talking to a wall.

-Mei that's all nice you should do that but could you do one more thing for me? - With her nod as a conformation he continued. - Could you invite all of the guests I mean you can find her addresser, can you?-

-No worries I'll take care of that and you do all the rest. Now go along she might get out soon and catch you. You very well know how inquisitive she is. -

As the time passed, Rocket had less and less things to do. The twins took decorations under their wing. Micro-ice would provide Food and drinks well actually his mom will, and D'Jock would be a DJ. All that was left to do was find restaurant and a cake. For cake, He knew his dads old friend who made an awesome cakes. When he was little, he would always make him the best birthday cake in the universe. He'll defiantly have to order from him.

The restaurant He found was really fancy it was some big Obia Moon chain restaurant. Mei succeeded into styling Tia and calling all of her friends from home. Plan was unwinding as brilliantly now Tia and Rocket were chatting away in restaurant waiting for Tia's (fake) cake to arrive. The cake was very small and it had happy birthday piped on it, it was just some commercial cake he found to make her think that this is all there is so she would be even more surprised when the time came. And boy was she in for a surprise. He was amazed at how happy she was with this small commercial cake that it was unbelievable she nearly cried out of happiness.

- Rocket this was the best night ever! You know no one has ever treated me like this. Usually I had to plan my one party witch was nice but nothing like this.- Tonight she was looking beautiful and when they started walking back to the academy he found out why Tia was some dressed like it was cold spring day. Mei had planed this all along Tia would get cold so Rocket had to ether give her his jacket or hug her until they got back, he actually did both. When they were inside it finally hit Rocket that he didn't figure out how to make Tia go into the big hall (which was built after Snowkids won the cup as celebration/press-conference room).

-Rocket what's going on you look like you're miles away.- He didn't notice that he was silent for that long so he needed to figure out something and fast.

-Oh, nothing really just admiring the view that's all, you look beautiful Tia. - She wasn't used to accepting compliments it was always its good but it could be beater so she just blushed and smiled. - I have to ask you something. Are you up for some more time alone with me in the big hall? - He was hoping this would work because frankly he got nothing else.

- In the big hall!- O-o I'm finished she is onto me. We could be together alone in my room why did I say that why didn't I just...- My brain was working franticly it made me almost miss her answer.

-Okay... Just could you bring me, from my room, my other jacket please? - He couldn't believe it she actually gave him an excuse to go and check if the real cake came.

- Wait for me here and then will go. I'll be gone just a second you won't even notice. - As fast as he was out of her view he ran as fast as he could. Lucky for him the cake was here, all tree stories of perfection with piped signatures (all of them gave samples for it could be copied on cake) and pictures printed on an eatable paper. It was perfect if she liked that bland cake before she would love this one. After checking if everything was as it should be and finding Tia's jacket, he got back.

-You ready to spend some more time with moi. - Smooth really smooth why can't I just say something D'Jock would. Rocket let her past him and opened the door for her. As she walked in, she couldn't see anything the room was pitch-black. It took her a moment before she found a switch and turned the light on.

-SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIA!- To say she was shocked it would be an understatement. Never in her life had she thought that anyone would go to this extent to surprise her. She felt her eyes go glossy from the tears. - _They really do care about me_. -

-Oh sweetie don't cry come here. - Mei was the first one to get to her and give her friend a tight hug. - Look everyone is here your parents, your gang from home and all the rest of us. Oh, dear come here. - Mei said and pulled Tia for another hug…

-What are you doing here alone? - Tia asked her boyfriend when she spotted him on the balcony. She had the brightest smile on her face as she sat on his knee.

-Oh nothing just getting some air and watching one birthday girl having fun. - He smiled at her and moved strand of hair from her face. - Come on you have candles on a cake to blow out.-

Everybody gathered around the table with a cake on it. The cake looked even more magnificent now that there were lit up candles all over it. After singing her a happy birthday song, she blew the candles out making a wish.

-So what did you wish for?-

-No way Rocket I'm not telling or I might jinks it. I'm just going to say this sometimes making fuss is good.-

* * *

An**other random story hope you enjoyed it! I on the other hand am not quite happy about it especially at the end it feels a bit rushed.**


End file.
